1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a RF (Radio Frequency) connector for application in high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
CN Patent No. 201142405Y issued to Hon Hai on Oct. 29, 2008 discloses an RF connector having an outer conductor defining a receiving room, a contact element received in the receiving room for mating with a complementary connector. The contact element includes a tubular portion having two punched half-annular side walls and an opposite portion forming an inner cavity. The opposite portion of the contact element has a cantilever spring-tab located in the inner cavity. The spring-tab has a curved portion extending into the inner cavity of the contact element. The spring-tab further has a contact portion formed on a free end of the curved portion for electrically contacting with the complementary connector.
The two punched side walls are further engaged with each other by welding at a seam therebetween but the opposite portion, though also stamped and formed to leave a seam, is not subject to welding operation.
An electrical connector having an improved contact member is desired.